Herzlichen Gluckwunsch zum Geburtstag
by Sushi-taro
Summary: Happy Canada Day! So it's Canada's birthday and he's stuck at a party America insisted on throwing for him. But no matter where, he looks there is no sign of Prussia. It ends up he was just waiting at home all along. No smut for those seeking it: sorry. Fluff, birthday stuff, cake and presents. Rated T for some mature references. NOT MY COVER ART! 'Twas inspiration for my story.


_(originally posted: 07/01/2013)_

* * *

_Happy Canada Day!_

_Of course I'm an American, but I thought to write a quick little something in celebration for my nation's epic neighbor/brother. So here's a random PruCan. Just a bunch of fluffiness and birthday-wishing-ness._

_Oh yeah, __**I don't own Hetalia. **__If I did…let's not talk about that, eh? ;)_

* * *

**Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag**

* * *

Canada sighed as he sat down heavily in the nearest chair. It was his birthday and he was already tired of the party held in honor of it.

Granted, it didn't surprise the hockey-loving nation that much. His brother had insisted on throwing him a party, despite the fact that Canada had told him on multiple occasions that he was perfectly capable of having equally entertaining festivities within his own borders. Still, America was a bit on the stubborn side (or perhaps a bit was an understatement?) and when he made up his mind it was just about impossible to stop him.

So there Canada was, trapped in America's house, with no chance of escape. There was a cookout, but he didn't feel like eating hamburgers and chips and soda, with absolutely no fruits or vegetables available anywhere. There probably was ice cream if he hunted it down, but there was no maple syrup and a high likelihood that Cuba had beaten him to the prize. If he wasn't too busy beating America's head out, that was.

But the worst part of this particular party was that there was no sign of Prussia.

Canada had been positive that the self-proclaimed awesome one would definitely be there with German beer and his Prussian pride, but he was the only missing member of the Bad Touch Trio today. When Canada had asked France and Spain about the other's whereabouts they both claimed they had no knowledge of it.

It worried Canada to say the least. Prussia—no, his Gilbert—wasn't the type to vanish without telling someone. At the very least Germany would know where he was. But even he didn't. Prussia's cell phone wasn't working either.

To top everything off, Canada could feel that he was vanishing into the background again. No one noticed him sitting alone in the chair (located conveniently in a corner). If fact, Canada was completely surprised when France approached him.

"_Bonsoir, Papa,"_ he greeted.

"_Quoi?_ What is with the dark aura I sense? Surely you are not disappointed by your own birthday party!"

"What if I was?"

"What is wrong with it? You dear _frère_ worked very hard to put it all together."

"I appreciate that. Truly I do. It's just that…" Canada sighed.

"_Prusse?"_

"_Oui."_ He sighed again. _"Où est il va? Et pourquoi?"_

The older nation shrugged. "I wouldn't know, as I told you before."

Canada just seemed to fall into a deeper gloom. It wounded France to see his dear sweet Canada like this.

France took a quick glance around the room before patting his former son on the head. "The coast looks clear. Everyone's too busy drinking now anyway. Sneak out the back. Drive home fast. I have a feeling I know where our dear friend has vanished to."

"Prussia?" That got Canada to look up. "You know where he is?"

"_Non._ But I suspect I do. After all, who understands _le langue de l'amour_ more that I?"

Well, he had him there.

"You think he's waiting at my home?" Canada asked. "But why? Didn't he know about the party?"

France winked. "That is for him to tell you. Now shoo! And call me if he's there."

Canada left with a quick thank you. France watched him go. Footsteps approached that he recognized.

"_Mi amigo,_ do you think it's a good idea to send him off like that?" Spain asked. "What if Prussia is actually avoiding him?"

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." France smiled. "Besides, if Gilbert mistreats him in any way, he'll have us to answer to!"

Spain laughed. "That is very true! Well then, how about some wine?"

"That sounds _magnifique!"_

. . . . .

It was dark by the time Canada got back. He huffed in irritation at how late it was. Though it did make him happy to see so much nationalism amongst his people. Still, he had another nation to deal with.

"Prussia?" he called as he entered his home. "Prussia, are you there?"

"About time you got back, Birdie! I was waiting, which is totally unawesome, especially for the awesome me!"

"Prussia?"

The light to the entrance hall of his home lit up. A very irritated silver-haired nation was standing there with a beer (no doubt his third or fourth) and a scowl on his face. Canada wasn't sure how to react.

"G-gil?" he asked, switching to their human names. "Are you okay?"

He frowned more. "Of course not! I've been waiting forever. Seriously, what the heck were you up to?"

"I can go to my own birthday parties, you know?" He crossed his arms. "Besides, I was waiting for you in America. Why weren't you there?"

"Pfft, you think the awesome me would go to such an unawesome party?" He turned and began walking towards the living room.

Now it was Canada's turn to be upset. "Look, I don't care how the party was barely centered on me. Alfred did his best. So don't put down my brother's efforts like you're so high-and-mighty, eh? At least he cared enough to give me something on my birthday!"

"Because I haven't?"

"You haven't yet!"

"Well then, here!" Prussia suddenly turned and shoved a little box into Canada's hands. _"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."_

"Oh Gil! You didn't have to! I didn't mean it like that!" Suddenly Canada was at a loss of words.

"But I wanted to!" Prussia couldn't help but blush at his sudden unawesome outburst. He looked down at his feet. "I wanted to. Give you something, that is. It's your birthday. Is it wrong for me to want to celebrate it with you personally?"

"Is that why you weren't at the party today?"

When the older nation didn't respond, Canada smiled. He didn't another word, just taking Prussia's hand and leading him towards the couch. They sat down in practiced unison with their hands intertwined. The flush didn't leave Prussia's cheeks, nor did his hand stop heating up and sweating.

Finally he pulled away. "Sorry. I'm all sweaty. You don't have to hold my hand."

"But I want to. Is that a problem?"

"…I guess not."

Canada leaned against Prussia's shoulder and curled up slightly. They stayed like that for a long, silent moment. Then Prussia popped up for seemingly no reason. Canada flopped over onto the now-vacant cushion and looked up.

"Is something wrong?"

He pointed down at his boyfriend and grinned. "Kesese! Just stay here! The awesome me forgot to get—Imeanwaitedtogiveyou—your other present!"

He left to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Canada sat back up and looked at the little box in his hand. It wasn't much bigger than something that one would put a ring in. He knew Gil wasn't the kind of guy to 'get his Birdie an unawesomely girly-ass thing like a ring,' so that was out of the picture.

Curiosity got the best of him. Canada unwrapped the tiny package. The box was a little wooden thing, obviously handmade. He shook said box. There was a tiny ringing, like a bell. Curious, Canada opened it. A tiny cell phone charm fell out onto his waiting palm. It had a bell attached to it, but it was the shape of the charm that got him. Canada put down the box and picked up the charm, looking at it more closely.

At that moment, Prussia reappeared in the doorway. He had his lighter in one hand, a plate balanced in the other.

"What? Opened it already. Damn, I wanted to see your initial reaction of awesomeness."

"You got me a little gold bird charm? It's real gold, isn't it?" he asked.

Prussia grinned. "Yeah! I saw it the other day and thought of you. I know it's not much, but I dunno…it was just so AWESOME!"

Canada couldn't help but laugh. "I think it's perfect."

"Oh, and I carved the box, just so you know. 'Cuz I'm just that awesome and stuff!"

"You did? Oh wow! You really didn't need to…" He put the things away carefully. "Thank you."

"Relax! I wanted to. Oh, and you're welcome. But honestly, it's cool. Like I said, I'm just that awesome! But more importantly, this!" Gilbert set down the platter.

Canada was in shock. "A cake?"

"You always make me pancakes! I figured you deserve at least something!" Prussia began to light the candles proudly. "I'm not much of a cook, but West loves baking. Luddy has a secret sweet tooth and Feli loves when he bakes, so I got _mein bruder_ to help me make you a little something. Plus, it's maple flavor~"

"Ohmygod, maple! I love you just for that!"

"Tch, I have to give you maple syrup flavored cake to get you to say 'I love you.' That's unawesome."

"I love you with or without maple, silly. Though the maple is a good tough." Canada beamed and knew that he would be instantly forgiven.

He was right. Prussia trained his eyes away from his birdie's face and said quickly, "Well, what are you waiting for? Make a wish and blow out the candles already!"

"Okay okay, don't rush me!"

"But we've gotta hurry before the wax melts all over it!"

"Calm down, it'll be fine!"

"Birdie! You waiting right now is so not awesome!"

With a laugh Canada closed his eyes. A very serious expression came over his face as he took a deep breath and blew out the candles in one go. He received a true applause as the lights were turned back on. Prussia began to pull out the candles and licking the icing off of the bottoms.

"Right!" he shouted. "Cake time! It better be awesome tasting, or West'll be tasting my fist tomorrow!"

It was a simple-looking sponge cake with maple-flavored icing and strawberries piled high with whipped cream. Still, the mess was well worth the flavor. Canada ate a good third of it (after realizing just how little he ate at Alfred's) before finally stopping and curling up next to Gilbert, who was finishing off his can of beer.

"Looks like your brother won't be tasting your fist anytime soon, eh?" he said finally.

"Nope! That was a cake of awesomely epic proportions! I'll have to thank him for that!"

"Please do. For me as well."

"Gotcha! So," Prussia said after crushing the can and chucking it into the trashcan, "what d'ya wish for anyway?"

"Can't tell."

Disappointment. "Why not?"

Canada smiled. "If I do the wish won't come true."

"Aw c'mon! Just a hint!"

"No!"

"Please! Pretty pretty please!"

"Does the word 'no' not compute in German? Honestly, you're whinier than America sometimes."

Prussia mock-gasped and clutched at his heart. "Oh Birdie, you wound me!"

"Like I care, eh?"

"…now that's just cold…"

Canada kissed Prussia on the cheek and giggled. "Sorry."

The nation smiled back. "I'll forgive you. It'd be unawesome of me not to."

They sat in companionable silence for several moments.

"Gil?"

"Hm?"

Canada smiled. "You said you just wanted to spend time alone with me, didn't you? That's why you didn't go to the party, right? Because you knew you'd get distracted by your friends?"

Prussia turned away, but the younger nation knew he was blushing.

"It's your birthday," he said with a sense of finality. "I wanted it to be special, since we're together and stuff. You know? God, I don't know how to explain it. How unawesome!"

Canada laughed. "Well, thank you Gil."

"I love you, Mattie. You know that, right?"

"Of course. And I love you too."

They shared a comfortable hug. As they pulled away, Canada noticed how Prussia's red eyes didn't leave his face. He blushed.

"Um…is there something on me?"

"Yeah, actually. You got a little whipped cream on your cheek," Prussia said. "Here."

Of course he licked it away. Canada twitched and darkened about six shades of red instantaneously. The alabaster nation leaned back and smirked.

"By the way," he said coyly, "I almost forgot. There's a third part to this present upstairs if you want. I can give it to you a little later…" Prussia leaned in and whispered in Canada's ear, "…or now."

Canada swallowed as his face began to shine like a beacon. Something told him he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. But first…

. . . . .

Spain and France were having an intense debate over the best way to make a simple rice dish when the latter's cell phone began to moan provocatively. He pulled it out and smiled apologetically.

"_Pardonnez-moi."_

Spain gestured to show his consent.

The blond nation nodded and answered the mobile. _" Allô? Canada? Oui, c'est moi. Non, pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Oh? Ah oui? Oui, je comprends. Je n'y vais pas. C'est tout? Bon, ça va bien. Au revoir." _France turned to Spain. "Canada says everything's okay. Looks like our friend just wanted today to be a bit more special, _non?"_

As always, Spain laughed goon-naturedly. "_Sí! _I could see that. Even I would like a day to myself with _mi tomate! _Speaking of which, I think I see Romano over there. _Hasta mañana, mi amigo?"_

"Have fun~"

Spain smiled and began to run after a quickly receding Italian. France sighed and leaned back in his chair, sipping the last of his wine. Perhaps he needed to find a bedmate for the evening. He took a quick glance around the party. Just about everyone had forgotten about the missing Canadian and was busy drinking. Especially one particular Britain being laughed at by a certain American about the amount of liquor he could take.

France finished his wine and set the glass down. A wicked smirk was beginning to form on his slim face. He licked his licks hungrily, an evil glimmer flashing across his eyes.

Now this could be interesting…

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I dunno why I did it, honestly; just felt like writing some non-smut Hetalia for once I guess. Anyway, leave a review if you have any requests for any pairing. I'll take anything and everything into consideration. M-rated as well._

_If anyone is more fluent in French than this level II high schooler, help me out! I hate leaving glaring mistakes on the Internet. :(_

_See you someday again perhaps. :D_

_-Sushi_


End file.
